Ladies of Pembroke
by Genie05 the second
Summary: What if Richard II had a younger sister?  What if that sister gave birth to a lineage that would marry into other royal families including the English one giving them a strong claim to the throne?  What if Anne Boleyn was the next Duchess of Pembroke?
1. Richard II

When I first started writing this fic I had no idea how it would turn out or even how deep into it I would find myself getting. The more I thought about it, the more I outlined it the more I found myself researching it and the more new ideas wound up forming for this story. For example when I originally started working on this fic I picked Owain Glyndwr as the husband for my first Anne because historically he was famous for his rebellions against Henry IV it wasn't until after I started researching that I discovered Owain was the last true Prince of Wales, as in his family had been the rulers of Wales for long before it became a part of the British empire something that adds a great deal of weight to future Anne's claim on the throne. As I was working on this fic I would lose inspiration, or hit blocks that needed to either be avoided or figure ways around them and I would be surprised in what would be my inspirations namely the HBO show Game of Thrones, sometimes a movie I was watching or something that happened at work. My biggest setback was when my laptop crashed and I lost everything I had on this story. Going back and starting all over research wise caused my brain to form new ideas for how to take this story. I have to give a big thank you to Lady Isabelle Black who had a copy of my first rough chapter and was able to send it to me so that when my computer crashed I wasn't starting completely from scratch. **Chapter updated to include fictional history book and letter outtakes.**

**Summary: **They had the bloodline to rule England but fate had made them women, the only way to rule was if they had a son but then again perhaps fate worked in mysterious ways.

Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from the original characters mostly the Duchesses of Pembroke aside from Elizabeth Howard and Anne Boleyn though both have different histories.

Chapter 1: **Richard II**

_**Opening from the book Ladies of Pembroke Path to the Throne**_

_**By Taylor Ingram**_

_Anne Boleyn is one of the most remembered Queens of England perhaps topped only by her daughter and then not by much. Beloved by the people her story was filled with drama and scandal. Yet to get to the truth of the tale of Queen Anne of England you have to go back, all the way back to the beginning to the first Anne, Princess Anne, Duchess of Pembroke._

* * *

><p>England 1372<p>

Men were not meant to worry about their wives, but then again most men of his status married for treaties or alliances yet he had defied tradition and married for love. His wife had given birth twice before and both times had found Edward, Prince of Wales, pacing outside the birthing chambers rubbing his hands nervously and flinching at every cry and scream that filtered through the walls. Edward sighed as yet another scream ripped through the room, Joan shouldn't have been going through this torture again, she'd already born him two sons the succession was secure yet here she was in childbirth yet again. In all honesty Edward hadn't even considered the possibility of his wife becoming pregnant again once they started residing under the same roof again when they'd returned to England. His wife was in her 44th year, while he knew that it was hardly uncommon for someone at her age to get pregnant he did know that it was rare, even rarer still for someone to not miscarry at that age. Somehow his wife had beaten all the odds and was now in labor.

Edward ran his hands over his face tiredly, this would be his first child born in England, he thought touching on another concern of his. Both of his sons had been born in Aquitaine which was far warmer than England especially here in Wales not to mention the outbreak of plague. Suddenly there was silence in the birthing chambers and Edward froze waiting with bated breath. The high pitched wail of a babe pierced the silence and he felt his father King Edward III clap a hand on his back in congratulations but Edward kept his eyes fixed on the door waiting for the midwife to step out and let him know how his wife faired.

The older woman dressed in dark clothing walked out carrying a small wrapped bundle. She smiled at and walked towards him curtsying when she got close, "A girl, your highness a perfectly healthy little girl," she said presenting the bundle to him.

Edward took his daughter into his arms looking down into her heart shaped face already falling in love with is newest child. "My wife," he asked unable to draw his eyes from the little miracle in his arms.

"Her highness is very strong and despite being tired appears to be in perfect health. Provided that no infection or fever sets in the Princess of Wales should make a full recovery," the midwife said before curtsying again and withdrawing.

"A new Princess for England," Edward heard his father say and he turned to face him. "When you become king you will find that having a daughter can be just as much a boon as having a son to be your heir. A daughter can be used to make alliances with other countries. If you negotiate right she could even become queen of the country you negotiate with giving you an added ally in that as she would be trusted to negotiate with her husband on your behalf. Do you have a name for her?"

Edward nodded his head slowly remembering the talks he and Joan had when she'd been pregnant with Richard. They hadn't discussed names with this pregnancy out of fear of jinxing it but he knew the name they both had favored should Richard have been born a girl and he didn't believe that his wife's feelings had changed so that was the name he spoke aloud to his father, "Anne."

His father nodded his head giving his approval of the name, "Anne of Wales, Princess of England."

* * *

><p>Late 1372<p>

Edward Duke of Aquitaine was dead from the plague elevating his little brother Richard to become heir to the throne upon their father's death making little Anne a hot topic in terms of succession as well. After all it had never been considered that a woman could be the heir to the throne, the fact was however that Richard was a boy not even ten years old yet there was too much left to chance. The nobles bickered and debated the point neither of them even considering the fact that the girl wasn't even a year old and that it was more likely that she would fall ill to some childhood illness and die before her possible inheritance to the throne could even be questioned than actually outlive her grandfather, father and brother to become the heir to the throne. Edward the III eventually got sick of the bickering and passed a decree that should it come to pass where Anne was in a position to be the heir to the throne and she had sons of her own then no man could question Anne's right to become Queen of England.

The nobles quibbled for a little bit but settled down when it was pointed out that the children were just that kids and still far down in the line of succession.

* * *

><p>Letter to Joan, Princess of Wales from Edward, Prince of Wales<p>

My Beloved Wife,

The loss of our eldest son weighs heavily on my mind as I know it does on yours. The nobles have finally come a consensus on the status of our beloved daughter Anne. My father and the rest of the nobles have decreed that Anne is to be allowed in the line of succession after her brother. The death of Edward has made them worried and with only a single prince left they have agreed that Anne will come before any of my brothers or their sons effectively securing Anne to the throne if it is god's will that it be hers. Know that you are ever in my thoughts and that I long to join you in Wales where you remain with our beloved daughter.

Your Husband

Edward Prince of Wales

* * *

><p>1376<p>

Her papa was ill. It was all that the people were talking about they didn't know that she could hear and if they could they probably would have quieted right down. At the age of four little Princess Anne had perfected the art of escaping from her nurses to explore whatever palace they lived at. This habit also allowed her to overhear things that people believed weren't meant for her ears like the fact that her beloved papa was sick. The tone of voice the servants used when discussing the prince of wales made her believe that it wasn't a sick like when she'd had a stuffy nose and a cough last week.

"Your Highness," came the strident voice of her nurse behind her. Anne screwed up her face and turned to scowl at her approaching nurse who was panting slightly. "You cannot disappear like that milady what were you thinking?"

Anne shrugged her slight shoulders and allowed her nurse to take her by the hand and lead her away. "Is my papa going to get better?"

The nurse looked startled down at her young charge then leveled a slight glare back down the hallway were they had left the gossiping servants, "I pray he does princess I pray that he does."

Anne nodded, "Then I shall pray to. Can we go to the church Lady Hastings?"

Agnes Hastings the dowager Countess of Pembroke smiled down at the little princess. Only four years old the petite dark haired girl had a wisdom that belayed her years, "Of course your highness."

* * *

><p>From the book Edward the Black Prince<p>

By Dr. Rick Jones

Little is known about the whereabouts of Edward's young daughter during the summer previous to his death. Some papers have the girl in Wales where her nursery was others have it that the prince had the girl brought to him when he believed his death to be imminent. It is a known fact that Prince Richard was at his father's side when he passed the whereabouts of the princess however remain a mystery to this day.

* * *

><p>1377<p>

The king of England, Edward III was dead and his grandson had just arrived in London to be crowned with his five year old sister the Princess Anne. The king's death had come as a shock to the people who had only just recently acclimated to the death of the Prince of Wales last year. There were many who feared that the king's other sons would use the young Prince's age as a reason to stage a coup after all Richard was only 10 he had many years to go before he could start ruling in his own right.

Westminster Abbey was packed as everyone who could get in showed up to witness the coronation of the ten year old prince. The people smiled indulgently as the five year old princess dressed in an elegant gown of white with silver embroidery, with a slender silver coronet walked slowly down the aisle carrying a pillow with St. Edwards crown upon it. The people commented on the pretty princess's beauty, how her dark hair reminded them of her paternal grandmother Phillipa of Hainault but her blue eyes were so similar to her mother's, Joan of Kent. The princess smiled at all the people enchanting them further as she walked with the crown up to the throne.

Then their new King started walking down the aisle wearing white, like his sister only with gold embroidery, with a coronet of silver also matching his sister. He was followed by the men who were his companions the boys who had been with him since he'd started his lessons including one Henry of Beaufort, Richard's cousin. The people cheered as the ten year old sat on the throne and was officially crowned Richard II king of England.

* * *

><p>Letter to Princess Anne from King Richard II<p>

My Darling Sister

It pleases us to hear that you've recovered from your illness with no lasting effects. It is our royal request that you join us in London for we have sorely missed your presence. Please bring your household to Whitehall as soon as feasible.

Your Brother

Richard, King of England

* * *

><p>1382<p>

The rumor circled through the common people like a fire, she was returning to London, her brother had summoned her home intending to honor her. The people lined the road hoping to catch a glimpse of her carriage as it passed. Princess Anne was as beloved by the people as ever. At ten years old the petite dark haired imp charmed people where ever she went, despite being a princess it was well known that the girl would slip away from her governess and mingle amongst the common people, playing with the common children and basically showing that despite the fact that she was a princess she didn't consider herself above them.

A shout was raised down the road. The princess's carriage had been sited traveling on the road. The people began to cheer calling out for their princess before they could even see her. As the royal carriage passed some of the common people chuckled good naturedly for the young princess was half hanging out of the carriage smiling and waving at the people ignoring her governess's attempts to pull her back from the windows. Some of the common people raced alongside the carriage grabbing the princess's hands to shake cheering even louder when they were fast enough to accomplish it.

Once again Westminster was packed full. This time Richard, now fifteen, sat on his throne at the front dressed in a purple doublet with black hose, St. Edward's crown rested on his head making him look very regal. The trumpets sounded and the people turned as one, when the herald announced the Princess Anne.

Anne walked in wearing a simply beautiful dress made of a rich red cloth, with simple gold embroidery. Her rich, glossy, dark hair was caught away from her face with the rest to tumble down her back; to the shock of the people she wasn't wearing a tiara or coronet of any type. Her hands folded demurely in front of her, the ten year old walked down the aisle, her blue eyes gleamed with intelligence beyond her young years and her face was composed in a solemn mask. She approached the dais upon which her brother sat and kneeled demurely before him.

Richard's mask broke and he smiled down at his beloved little sister before gesturing with his hand for a page to bring the duchess tiara forward. He lifted it up and carefully placed it on his sister's head, then bent down and took her hands in his to raise her from her position. He took the patents of nobility that the page also held and gave them to her. Richard then leaned forward and kissed both of her cheeks causing Anne's mask to break as she smiled prettily up at her brother. Then Richard took her hand and turned her to face the crowd so he could present her, "I present to you all Princess Anne, Duchess of Pembroke." The crowd cheered and the royal siblings smiled basking in their people's obvious approval and praise. Richard had granted Anne the Duchy of Pembroke in her own right attaching to it all the lands that their family owned in Wales making Anne a very wealthy young girl at ten years of age.

* * *

><p>From Ladies of Pembroke the Path to the Throne<p>

By Taylor Ingram

It is interesting to note that before bestowing the duchy of Pembroke on Anne no woman had ever been elevated to the peerage in her own right. What is most interesting was the fact that the king had specifically ordered that Anne's patents be adjusted to ensure that should she only have daughters that the title would pass to them without contest. Most historians believe that this was a definitive moment in young Anne's life and was quite possibly the first step she took to down her path to being immortalized in history.

* * *

><p>1383<p>

He frowned slightly before taking a sip of his wine. Owain Glyndwr was one of only three Welsh noblemen present for their king's wedding banquet. It was yet another troubling testament to the growing discourse between the Welsh and the rest of Britain. A small part of him felt dissatisfied and if he cared to think too much on it he could pinpoint the exact reason for it. His wife had passed away this past year after trying to bring their first child into the world. He missed his Margaret in the worst way; she hadn't simply been his wife but also his childhood best friend. In Owain's opinion it was far better to marry a friend than a complete stranger not that his people believed that because they were already starting to put some pressure on him to find himself another wife, to leave behind an heir.

"Why are you frowning? This is a happy occasion. The king is married," asked a young female voice jerking Owain from his contemplations to look to his left and see a petite dark haired girl poised on the threshold of womanhood. He internally guess that her age was possibly somewhere between 11 and 13, with dark hair caught up in several braids with ribbons that matched the color of her dress woven through them, bright blue eyes that were looking up at him curiously.

"Ach lass hasn't your governess taught you that it's not polite to sneak up on people," Owain questioned.

The girl shrugged her shoulders as if brushing his question aside, "Why aren't you happy," the girl asked again.

Before he could answer her another nobleman came up to the young girl bowed to her and asked her to dance. Owain watched as the man he judged to be in his late thirties led the young girl in a dance; he shouldn't have been so focused on the nosy young girl. It was quite apparent to him that the girl was high born and while that shouldn't have been a deterrent the girl was also obviously English and no nobleman would marry his daughter off to a welsh man no matter how highly born he was.

* * *

><p>From Richard the Deposed King<p>

By Dr. Eric Ross

The marriage of Richard's sister was a highly contested topic between the nobles of England with no shortage of suitors both foreign and domestic for the princess's hand. The barrenness of the Queen of England made Anne a very valuable bride as she brought with her the potential for the throne of England aside from her own substantial wealth. It came as a surprise to many when Richard chose to ignore both foreign offers and offers from favored courtiers and instead gave his sister's hand in marriage to Owain Glyndwr the oldest son of a Welsh lord, for others it was simply Richard's next step in securing the throne for his sister.

* * *

><p>1389<p>

Owain paced in the church furious with his father for setting this up for him. He'd thought he was old enough to not have to worry about being part of an alliance agreement but apparently King Richard, in looking for allies after the Merciless Parliament had executed or sent into exile all his former allies, had come to an agreement with his father for him, his father's heir, to marry Princess Anne, Richard's seventeen year old sister and current heir, possibly only heir if Queen Anne's current barrenness continued. So now he stood at the front of the church prepared to marry a complete stranger all so his father would have a grandchild with a legitimate claim to the English throne. He turned to watch as his veiled bride walked down the aisle towards him.

The girl put her hand into his and together they turned to face the priest. The ceremony was a blur and all too soon he was alone with her in their bedchamber. She was watching him nervously absently playing with the cuff of her nightgown.

"You know I never expected to get married to a man I've only met once before in my life and that one time was ages ago," Anne said softly breaking the silence that she had held since completing her vows. Owain looked up at his new wife sharply because he honestly couldn't remember meeting her ever. She gave him a shy smile that gave him a hint of what a true beauty she would be if she ever relaxed completely in his presence, "At my brother's wedding. I asked you why you were frowning at such a happy event. I never did get to hear your answer."

Owain stared at her in shock his mind instantly flashing back to the girl who had so boldly talked to him. As a child she had instantly captured his attention after only a single short conversation now as a woman grown it seemed she still might. He took one of her hands into his own marveling at how petite she was then leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

><p>1390<p>

It was almost like a joke that he a common baron, granted he was married to a duchess, was pacing the outer chamber alongside a king. Owain shook his head slightly and ran a weary hand over his face his wife had been in childbirth for most of the day. Suddenly Anne's screaming came to an abrupt halt and both he and King Richard froze in place sending worried glances towards the door. The sudden silence was pierced by the cry of the newborn babe. Owain and Richard exchanged a long look and the king gestured for him to go through to door and meet his first born child.

Owain rushed through the door and was greeted by the midwife as two of his wife's ladies were combing her hair and settling her back into bed. The midwife had a small wrapped bundle in her arms, "Your daughter milord."

Owain took the child into his arms and stared down into her blue eyes. A part of him hoped they stayed blue like her mother's, even so he could already tell that she was going to be a beauty when she grew up just like her mother. "Joan," he said smiling slightly it was after all the only name they'd discussed if they had a girl, they'd been torn between Richard and Edward if the babe had been a boy but Joan had been the only name for a girl, Joan for her mother who had passed away five years previous.

Richard entered the room shortly after the midwife left obviously having been granted permission to enter. The king smiled as his brother in law handed the babe to Anne who had been getting anxious to see her daughter. "Another princess for England," he proclaimed easily.

Anne rolled her eyes at him, "She's not a princess, merely the daughter of one," she retorted. Richard opened his mouth as if to argue but decided against it and simply leaned in to hug his beloved baby sister intensely grateful that she had survived childbirth.

* * *

><p>From a letter written to Princess Anne from King Richard<p>

My Beloved Sister

We miss you from court. With the passing of our wife Queen Anne we find ourselves in need of a skilled hostess to manage the court while business takes us away. We request your presence in London your husband is welcome if he has the time to take away from business as are my neice and nephew.

Your Brother

Richard King of England

* * *

><p>1394<p>

With the death of Queen Anne tongues were wagging with the recent announcement that Princess Anne, Duchess of Pembroke, had been named as Richard's successor until such time as he had a male heir. The people of Wales were thrilled to hear that their princess and duchess might one day be queen. Anne had been popular as a child and after giving birth to two children her first born Joan and then a son just that past year Edward the people were sure it was god's way of saying that Anne was meant to be queen.

In one small town a blacksmith had a wonderful idea their people should gather together everything valuable they had be it gold, silver, or gems and create a crown specifically for her. The townspeople had loved it and immediately had set to collecting the items needed to craft it.

In Pembroke however trouble was brewing.

Owain scowled as he circled the courtyard searching for his wife. He couldn't believe that the mouse he'd married had turned into such a strong-willed confident woman. It annoyed him endlessly that when he complained to his friends and advisors they simply smirked at him and said she'd always been like this didn't he know that, he immediately flashed back to the bold child and would turn the conversation to something different. Then she rode in through the gates as if she didn't have a care in the world. She had gone out without a guard again he noted as he walked up to her.

Anne noticed him and brought her horse to a stop, "Husband," she said with a slight incline of her head before she lifted the reigns as if to turn her horse away from him Owain scowled and grabbed her hands halting her in the process.

"I would have a word with wife," he growled out.

"Of course husband my time is yours, it's not as if I have pressing matters to attend to," she mocked giving him a slight smirk.

Owain growled under his breath, it annoyed him endlessly that the common people went to Anne when they had problems or needed something; apparently his wife was more approachable not to mention that she had apparently been running around with commoners since she was a child. "I don't like you going out without a guard."

She laughed softly, "Why, our people love me and I love them?"

Owain sighed because it was the truth not a single one of their people would ever even think of rising against their duchess they loved her without reservations and if perhaps some highwayman got it into his head to attempt to take her or rob her he was quickly dissuaded by the common people who rose to her defense. Even out of Wales Anne's popularity was growing it annoyed him to no end for the more her popularity rose the more involved she became in things outside what he believed to be a woman's lot in life. She smiled down at him the pulled her hand out of his and turning her horse towards the stables. Owain growled again and ran his hands over his face in frustration who the hell did he marry.

* * *

><p>1399<p>

Some dynasties last for centuries, others die out when they have no heir to carry on the line, and others are usurped. The beginning of the end of the Plantagenet's occurred with the death of John of Gaunt. Anne who had been in London at the time tried to tell her brother that denying their cousin his birthright couldn't lead to anything good and yet Richard still did it before promptly leaving to pursue war in Ireland. Disgusted at not being left as regent due to her 'condition' Anne retired to Pembroke only to be forced to watch from afar as her brother's reign was brutally brought to an end.

When Henry Bolingbrook came back at the head of an uprising against Richard he posed it as simply him taking back his birthright and that he had no intentions on the throne. As such whispers about what he was doing took longer to reach Pembroke then they would have had people realized what Henry was really after. As it was when news finally reached Owain he wasn't sure how to break it to his wife. Their marriage had finally settled once he realized that he couldn't treat Anne as an underling but as his partner, and as such he was terrified that news of her cousin marching on London might send her into premature labor and she'd already had some scares.

By the time Anne found out what was going on it was too late for her to help her brother in any way, and in the end it was probably best that she wasn't involved at all as it prevented her from being labeled a traitor to the new 'king'. Anne scowled as she looked down at the note in her hand it appeared that her cousin was traveling to Pembroke in order to have her and her husband pledge their fealty to him. Her brother kept a prisoner in Pontefract castle and she was to pledge fealty to the man who had basically robbed her of her birthright. She was meant to be queen and she would be or see to it that her son sat on the throne if it was the last thing she did. She was the true heir to the throne it was her birthright and so help her one day her blood would sit on the throne again.

* * *

><p>Ok so that was my first chapter. Originally I was going to dedicate a chapter to each duchess but then I realized that some duchesses out lived their children so that wouldn't work so I decided to focus on a king per chapter. Next up will be Henry IV whose reign was historically plagued by Owain Glyndwr who wished to make Wales independent of English rule, now in my fiction Owain has other reasons to rebel against Henry. Reviews are like crack so please feed my addiction.<p> 


	2. Henry IV

I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I had some very busy weekends and had absolutely no time to write, the few times I could sit down to write I got stuck with how I wanted to go with this story. I also did a new video for this fic please check it out and leave feedback. The videos I make for this fic contain future spoilers if you look hard enough.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing save some of my Pembroke ladies everyone else belongs to history with some made up by Micheal Hirst.

**Chapter 2: **Henry IV

February 1400

Her brother was dead. The parchment fell from Anne's suddenly nerveless fingers to the floor as she slumped bonelessly into a nearby chair thoughts blazing through her head. If life hadn't gotten so mixed up this letter would have been brought along with the royal seal, letting her know that she'd just been elevated from heir presumptive to the official Queen of England. If her brother had died a year ago that is exactly what would have happened, had her cousin not pushed her brother off the throne and ordered his death. She sighed as she got to her feet again and looked out the window to see her three children playing in the courtyard. Her two sons were dueling with wooden swords while their older sister appeared to be reading a book. Anne smiled softly as Joan gave up all pretense of reading and took the sword from her littlest brother and proceeded to show her younger brothers exactly how it should be done.

Anne sighed again and picked up the other letter that had been delivered. A royal summons, for her and her family to come to court to pledge their fealty, she snorted slightly and set the parchment back down. Last year after Henry had taken the throne she had been laid up in confinement after miscarrying her child completely unprepared as her cousin planned to come to Pembroke to hear their vows of fealty, take her children hostage more like it, Anne had never been so grateful for an outbreak of plague as she'd been then. The plague had prevented Henry from visiting last year allowing her to recover and solidify her position. It would be impossible now for her cousin to come to Wales and carry off her children and he knew that.

Her position wasn't strong enough to go after the throne but neither was Henry's position strong enough to come after her either. They were at a stalemate something that would actually work in her favor. It wasn't the first time she was grateful for the fact that she was a peer in her own right and she was certain that it wouldn't be the last time. It meant that she and her husband could act independently from each other. Owain was free to rebel against the king and she couldn't be accused of treason especially if she publically declared her fealty to Henry and was never caught participating in acts of treason. In a lot of ways it would allow her the freedom to play both sides of the fence so to speak. Anne sighed again as she looked back out at her dueling children, she would have to leave soon, and as Owain was in the north recruiting that meant she was leaving her children in the care of others.

Had she been less sure of her own people Anne would never have contemplated a journey to London, as it was Anne planned on her journey taking as long as possible to reach London, including many stops to ensure that the common people knew that she was heading to London.

* * *

><p>The trip to London took Anne over a month as her party stopped at every small town and inn inbetween Pembroke and London. It wasn't that she didn't trust Henry well it was that she didn't trust Henry. In all honesty she wouldn't put it past her cousin to have her murdered once she was in the capital and claim at a later date that she'd been set upon by bandits. Yes the story would be shaky, and yes it was unlikely that the people would buy it the problem was that it was plausible and even those that would whisper wouldn't dare rise up against their king. So Anne did what she could to prevent her cousin the opportunity to protect herself and her children.<p>

Upon her arrival Anne had been quickly shown into the throne room and then left there with only her ladies as witness. Anne stood silently staring at the thrones, for a brief moment she imagined that she was waiting for her brother to arrive that she still lived in a time where she was the first lady of the kingdom next to her child sister-in-law, poised to be the first Queen Regent, the first since Matilda when she heard the heralds cries of 'Make way for the King.' Despite hearing him enter Anne refused to turn around to acknowledge her cousin. "You know it feels like it was only yesterday that you would have been required to bow to me rather than the other way around."

"Yes well times change," Henry said from behind her. Anne turned to face him and found herself faced with a sword. "I've heard murmurs from the north so give me one good reason why I shouldn't execute you for treason?" The question rolled off his tongue as he traced the sword from her abdomen up to her neck.

Anne smiled, "Go ahead," she taunted, "make a martyr out of me. You might as well travel to Pembroke and crown Edward now." Anne's eyes held Henry's and the sword eventually fell to his side. Anne's lips quirked slightly before she dipped into a curtsey one just low enough to pass muster but not one nearly as low as it should have been, "Your majesty as your loyal subject," he voice rolled over the word loyal amusement ripe in her tone, "I have come to pledge my fealty to you."

Henry scowled at her for a long moment before raising her from her curtsy, "You are welcome in my court Cousin."

* * *

><p>1404<p>

Joan Glydwr scowled at her betrothed as he flirted with several women. Her fingers tighted imperceptibly on the small bit of cloth tied at her wrist, when her father had first told her she'd been betrothed to Thomas Percy heir to the earl of Northumberland she'd been excited. It had seemed like such a grown up thing to be betrothed to be married then Joan had met Thomas and all her excitement had disappeared like snow on a warm spring day. Her intended was lewd, crude and arrogant, he acted as though he was above her simply because her father was a Welsh baron, Thomas didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that she was the niece to the former king of England and the daughter of the last true princess of England and in some of the common people's mind the sister of the true King of England.

"If looks could kill well I wouldn't want to be that young lordling right now," said a male voice behind her. Joan whirled around to see a young knight perhaps 20 to her 14 standing there. "I would assume that should he even ask he wouldn't be granted your favor."

Joan snorted unladylike, "If he asked I would be obligated to give him my favor as his dutiful betrothed but I doubt he would ask me for it." The girl was proven right as Thomas received the scrap of cloth from the woman he'd been talking to. Joan rolled her eyes and shot a shy smile at the knight who had been talking to her. Before she could say anything else she heard her mother calling her name and after sending the knight another smile she went to join her mother in the stands to watch the joust.

The joust got started and Joan supposed she should feel proud that Thomas seemed to be aquitting himself quite nicely, unfortunately Joan could only feel the pressing wish to see someone take her betrothed down a peg or two. The Thomas's next match was announced as the Herald announced that Henry prince of Wales had entered the lists. Joan sat in stunned silence as the knight who had approached her earlier rode forward to acknowledge his king and father with a bow then to her surprise he approached her. "Might I have your favor milady?"

Joan sat in shocked silence until a small nudge from her mother, she blushed and nodded slightly carefully removing the blue ribbon from her wrist and tying it to the prince's lance. He raised his lance then saluted Joan and Joan still blushing inclined her head in acknowledgement before resuming her seat by her mother. Anne sent a considering glance at her daughter before looking back out at the joust in time to see Henry easily beat Thomas unhorsing him. She watched as the prince then turned towards her daughter and saluted her again making it obvious that he attributed the win to her.

* * *

><p>1406<p>

Joan sighed as she stared out the window of the carriage. She was sixteen years old and on her way to be married to a man she hated. She sighed as she rested her head against the side of her carriage. Her companion was asleep leaving the young lady alone with her thoughts. The past two years had been eventful. The prince of wales had taken an interest in her after that fateful joust, constantly asking for her favor and sending her letters. Her mother had encouraged her to befriend the prince much to the chagrin of her father. It had led to one of the rare arguments her parents engaged in when they were forced to spend time together. Her father thought it was foolish to befriend their enemy whereas her mother insisted that just because the king was their enemy didn't mean that his son had to be and if they could befriend him all the better for them. Joan blushed she didn't think her parents had expected their friendship to progress into love, but it wasn't like she'd planned it or anything it was just that his attention was so flattering and his letters so sweet. It was over now, there was no way her new husband would allow her friendship to continue a fact she had informed Henry of in her last letter to him. Joan assumed that the prince agreed with her assessment of the situation as she'd received no reply from her last letter upsetting her greatly as she'd hoped to have one last letter from him before her marriage to Thomas took place.

The carriage stopped suddenly jerking Joan forward and startling her companion awake. She frowned and peered out the window yet no manor house could be seen, obviously they hadn't stopped because they'd arrived. Joan settled back against the cushions just as the door on the opposite side of the carriage was pulled open. A man wearing the armor of the royal army stood he bowed slightly before her. "I apologize for delaying you milady," the man said. "Northumberland and the Prince are currently engaging in a disagreement and his highness wished to ensure your safety. I am to escort you to a nearby royal house where you are to wait until the disagreement is finished."

Joan stared at the man in shock, disagreement was often code for a pitched battle in this day and age of rebellions. She inclined her head slightly acknowledging the knight's words, "Of course we will acquits to his highness's request. What manor are we to reside in?"

"The royal house in Durham milady. His highness also requested that I deliver this to you," the man said as he handed her a small package bowing again as he did so. Joan took the package then dismissed the man. Shortly after she did so the carriage started moving again.

"Milady," her companion said speaking for the first time in the entire journey her tone questioning but Joan simply shook her head indicating that she had no interest in discussing these recent events focused on the package instead.

Her hands shook slightly as she opened the package and her heart melted a little bit at the gorgeous broach. She fingered the emerald leaves gently, drawing a finger over the encrusted pearls and diamonds before she turned her attention to the letter.

_My Beloved Sweetheart,_

_It is with a grave heart that I must inform you of your betrothed's treachery to the crown. He and his family have once again rebelled against my father's rule and as such I and my soldiers have been sent to put their uprising down. Perhaps with this latest treachery your father can be convinced that your marriage to the Percy's is not a good thing and be lead to investigating a new betrothal for you, to a man more worthy of your heart than traitorous Thomas Percy._

_Enclosed in a mere trifle, a token of my affections in the hopes that soon I will see you again for I have greatly missed you in my time away fighting my father's battles. My heart yearns for the day when peace spreads through the lands and I can spend more time in your company._

_Till we meet again_

_All my love_

_Henry, Prince of Wales_

Joan sighed softly as she pressed the letter to her lips and closed her eyes. It was wrong to pray for someone's death no matter how loathsome the person was so instead she prayed that her father saw the light and broke her betrothal to Thomas Percy. She spent the remainder of the journey with a small smile on her lips and a feeling of burgeoning hope in her heart.

* * *

><p>Joan remained at Durham house for nearly a week while the battle had waged on in Northumberland. Her only source of news came from the guards Henry had provided for her and a single letter from her mother.<p>

_My Darling Daughter,_

_ Your father has sent troops on a foolish errand to assist the flagging Percy troops amongst them is your brother Edward. Apparently your father has decided it is time for him, at fourteen, to become a warrior. I pray the good lord watch over you both for due to your father's foolishness you are both in harms way. I have less fear for you though my precious girl as you have succeeded in courting the good favor of the Prince of Wales. I believe in my heart that Henry will protect you and keep you safe. If only your father had listened to me instead of going his own way._

_ You and Edward are the only children I have left since the good lord saw fit to carry your baby brother last winter. Remember to keep your brother in your prayers and hope that your prince recognizes him on the battlefield and looks out for him. Edward is not a warrior, he's never been a warrior and I fear for his safety._

_With all my heart,_

_Anne_

_Duchess of Pembroke Princess of England_

Thankfully Henry had recognized her brother on the battlefield, one of his men had alerted her yesterday that the prince of wales had taken her brother hostage, her brother had been smart enough to declare himself loyal to Henry and her beloved had made Edward his squire keeping the boy far from the field of battle. One of her ladies came bursting into her sitting room, "Milady the Prince is on his way. The Percy's have lost, Thomas is dead."

Joan jumped to her feet and immediately started directing her ladies to help her dress and make themselves ready to great their prince. The trio of women had just finished and sat down with their embroidery when one of the guards announced Henry. As soon as the prince entered all three women dropped into curtsies keeping their heads lowered. Henry was across the room and raising Joan from her curtsy and pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry my love," was the only thing he said.

Then again it was the only thing he needed to say having both Pembroke children in royal custody at the same time would be an opportunity to big for Henry IV to pass up. Her beloved was here to take her to London rather than home to Pembroke. Joan suppressed her fear of Henry IV and instead showed her beloved prince only her smile as she reassured him, "It'll be all right your highness. Everything will turn out ok."

Henry smiled at her and cupped her face, "Henry my heart always to you Henry."

Joan colored slightly but nodded her head, "Henry."

* * *

><p>Early 1410<p>

The king was ill, the prince of wales was acting as regent and the people couldn't be happier. While Henry IV's popularity had never been high it had plummeted dramatically with the death of Edward Glyndwr from fever late last year the people had become greatly dissatisfied with their king. Prince Henry's popularity was on the rise though especially with his obvious devotion to the remaining heir of Pembroke Lady Joan.

Whispers started spreading on the streets. Prince Henry had taken advantage of his father's illness and married the Lady Joan of Pembroke in a secret ceremony attended only by their close and trusted friends. Other whispers told of Princess Anne, Duchess of Pembroke's approval of the match and of how she'd withdrawn her support of her husband's troops. Still others whispered that peace seemed to be on the horizon as with the only other true claimant to the throne married to the Prince of Wales perhaps the rebellions would stop already reports were coming in that Owain Glyndwr was finding less and less support among the people without his wife's support.

The joy spreading among the people couldn't compete with the joy blossoming in Joan, the new princess of wale's heart as she embraced her husband. "My love I have news," she said with a shy smile.

Henry turned to face his wife more fully, "News my heart? Has your father finally surrendered?"

Joan laughed softly, "No my love, the old man is to stubborn to realize defeat even when it's staring him in the face. No I have another type of news for you," she said as she took one of his hands and guided it to her still flat abdomen, "god willing there will be a new prince in the cradle come winter."

Henry kept his hand on Joan's belly allowing his mind to imagine it swelling, to imagine his wife ripening with his child and a broad grin spread across his lips. "A child," he breathed then laughed and wrapped his arms around Joan to whirl her in a circle, "a child," he exclaimed before he set her back down on her feet and pressed a kiss to her lips.

* * *

><p>Late 1410<p>

Henry paced his wife's privy chamber in Lancaster hall where he and Joan had been banished to after his father had recovered enough to take back the reigns and realized what his son and heir had done whilst he'd held the regency.

Neither of them minded though in fact they were both grateful for the reprieve from court especially when it came time for Joan to begin her lying in. Now Henry joined the ranks of countless other husbands as he paced the floor waiting for his wife to be delivered of child.

A sharp cry rang out from the birthing chambers causing Henry to stop short his mother-in-law came out a few moments later carrying a wrapped bundle. "Your daughter, your highness," she said bowing before him presenting the child.

Henry carefully took the small babe and stared in awe down at his daughter's tiny features. His heart filled with love, he knew that he should be disappointed that his wife had borne him a daughter instead of the hoped for son but all he could feel was love for the tiny girl in his arms and another wave of love for his wife for giving her to him. "Melissa, Princess of England," he cried presenting her to the room at large. He and Joan had discussed girl names deciding that it would be presumptuous to only have a male name ready and both of them had wanted their daughter to have her own name not one borne by many of their ancestors. Joan had found Melissa in one of her Greek tales she loved to read and he'd agreed to the name. After the people toasted his daughter Henry took her into the birthing chamber to present the child to his wife.

"Are you disappointed," Joan asked after Melissa was placed into her arms her gaze resting solely on their daughter.

Henry shot a flabbergasted look at his wife, stunned that she would believe that he would take her to task for delivering him a daughter then shook his head, "No I couldn't love her more even if she had been borne a boy, besides we are both young boys will follow. If for some reason god doesn't bless us with a son then one day Melissa will rule and I will do everything in my power to get our kingdom ready for that day." Henry gently turned Joan's head to face him, "I love you."

Joan smiled back at Henry, "And I love you."

* * *

><p>1415<p>

The king is dead, long live the king. The chant was echoed across England as Henry and Joan made their progress down the streets of London towards Westminster abbey. In the carriage behind them was their almost five year old daughter Melissa and Joan's mother Princess Anne the newly titled Queen Mother, their son the newly risen Prince of Wales was still too young to attend the coronation ceremony being only a year old.

It had taken nearly a year after Princess Melissa's birth before Henry had been reconciled with his father and now five years later he and his wife were being crowned as the ruling monarchs of England. Behind his carriage Anne smiled as she waved to the people. Her greatest wish was coming true her last living child was being crowned Queen of England and her grandson was the future king. It had taken her fifteen years but her bloodline was now on the throne where they belonged.

* * *

><p>So there you have it the rule of Henry IV. Next chapter will be a semi shorter chapter as Henry V only ruled for seven years but Henry VI should be double the length as he ruled for a very long time and had the War of the Roses occur in his reign. Remember to leave feed, I promise a sneak peak to every person who reviews. See I'm not above bribery to get my way.<p> 


	3. Henry V

Here's the next chapter of my saga. For those of you who reviewed and got the sneak peek a small change instead of Isabella it's Catherine who is the mother of Henry VI. I didn't realize that I'd made a mistake until I went back to double check my notes against what I'd written I nearly smacked myself upside the head.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my ladies and the storyline that being said any and all mistakes found also belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Henry V<strong>

1415

The kingdom was overflowing with good cheer. The old king was dead and with him the old rebellions as even Owain Glyndwr had been persuaded to see the light, after all his grandson the infant Prince of Wales was the future king of England. Good Queen Joan as she was already coming to be known by after only a few months crowned was devoted to her people, King Henry V was beloved by the people for bringing back and honoring a beloved Princess, Anne, who was now being known as her highness the Queen's mother. You would never expect in a kingdom where there was such love and goodwill towards their reigning monarchs that there would be any discord unfortunately a few of the nobles weren't happy with how much power the king had granted to his beloved wife. Joan attended all privy counsel sessions as well as all parliament sessions, she also was allowed to voice her opinions freely and the king listened to her. There were even rumors going around court that the king was drawing up paperwork to allow for the queen to be named co-regent rather than simply Queen Consort.

One noble a direct descendent of Edward III, young Edmund Mortimer who had been taken under the wing of the new king decided to rebel, unfortunately the young Earl of March greatly underestimated not only the king's popularity but also the amount of influence wielded by the Duchess of Pembroke. Mortimer's rebellion was quashed almost before it could start. With affairs at home resting in the capable hands of his wife Henry was able to focus on foreign affairs starting with an attack on France as Henry adopted the claims of his forefathers to the crown of France.

* * *

><p>1416<p>

Sorrow reigned in England. People formed lines in the streets as they waited for the opportunity to pay their last respects for their beloved Queen. The outpouring of grief would go down in history as one of the greatest displays ever witnessed in history especially considering that the queen had only been queen for a year.

The plague had struck London hard, Joan as regent had immediately put into effect measures that had countered the spread of the disease, unfortunately before she could even know the results of her efforts though the young Queen was struck down by the plague herself. What was especially tragic was that the toddler Prince of Wales was also struck down less than a month after his mother first took sick; none of the Queen's attendants informed her of her son's death fearing that it would be detrimental to her potential recovery. Thankfully Pembroke had been spared and the young Princess Melissa who had been visiting with her grandmother when the disease first started making its way through England became the de facto heir to the crown.

The king had arrived as fast as he could from the French battlefields as soon as he'd heard that his wife had fallen ill. Unfortunately the king arrived after his wife's death. The people whispered on the streets that the king was so distraught that he'd secluded himself in his apartments refusing to see anybody save his daughter. The people even speculated that the king might buck tradition and attend his wife's funeral. It would surprise none of them for the love between the king and queen had become almost legendary amongst the people. The people talked and gossiped as the line moved forward slowly many things were discussed and debated over one thing was agreed upon by all, a dark pall had fallen over England.

* * *

><p>1419<p>

His advisors wanted him to marry again and father a new son to become Prince of Wales. Henry ignored their bickering focusing instead on reading his latest correspondence with Alvarro de Luna adviser of King John II of Castile about the betrothal of the king's younger brother Henry to his daughter Melissa. The arrangements had been started back when his great Aunt Katherine had still been alive and acting as regent for her son unfortunately Katherine had died last year leaving the arrangements unfilled. John hadn't been interested in the arrangements until Henry had started exchanging greetings with Alvarro now John was all for completing the betrothal of his brother to the only living child of the King of England. With a flourish of his quill he signed the agreement and passed it to the bishop who was sitting next to him to also sign. Bishop Wallace gave his king a small smile as the other lords of the Privy council continued to bicker not noticing that their king wasn't paying them the slightest heed before he signed the document as the official representation of the pope making the document official, provided neither party died before the troth was consummated the pair could even consider themselves legally married.

Finally the king spoke up, "Enough," he said the nobles fell silent at the subtle menace in their king's voice and realized that perhaps they'd pushed too far. "You all seem to forget that my late wife had her own claim to the throne meaning that my daughter has a double claim on the throne through me as well as her mother. As far as I am concerned Melissa serves as a perfectly adequate heir and will be a wonderful Queen in her time," left unstated was the king's express desire to remain unmarried as he got up and left his courtiers to bicker once more.

* * *

><p>Early 1420<p>

"Her highness Princess Melissa, and her grace Princess Anne, Duchess of Pembroke."

The herald's voice caused the noise in the room to drop and all eyes turned to watch the young princess enter with her grandmother, head held high. The people all dropped deep curtsies and murmured 'your highnesses as the two passed. Both inclined their heads in acknowledgment of the greetings before approaching the dais and dropping into deep curtsies and remaining in them. The king got to his feet immediately and raised his daughter from her curtsy.

"Melissa my heart welcome back to court," Henry said bowing to his daughter and brushing a light kiss along his only surviving child's knuckles.

"Your majesty, my papa," Melissa said a beautiful smile sliding across her lips as she curtsied again briefly her eyes trailing to the woman still sitting on the throne beside her papa's but the ten year old was too well trained to voice her curiosity.

Fortunately enough her father had seen the brief glance and knowing his daughter turned to make the introductions, "Melissa I would like to introduce you to your stepmother Queen Catherine."

Melissa's eyes widened fractionally but it was the only outward sign of shock the young girl displayed as she dropped a curtsy to her new stepmother, "Your majesty." Her grandmamma had told her that it was a good possibility that her papa would have to marry the French king's daughter as part of the truce agreement so while it wasn't a complete shock it was small shock in the fact that she, the king's only living child and current heir to the throne, hadn't been invited to his nuptials.

* * *

><p>Late 1420<p>

The crown gleamed and sparkled making Catherine smile as she admired herself in the mirror. The rubies went perfectly with the Christmas gown she'd had made up and finding the crown in the jewelry closet seemed like fate. Before she could admire herself some more or even contemplate joining her new husband to receive their gifts there was a small commotion at her door.

"Her highness the Duchess of Pembroke your majesty," her herald managed to announce before Anne Glyndwr stormed into her chambers. Catherine scowled as the woman dismissed all of her ladies before turning to level a glare at her.

The silence stretched between the two royal ladies as Catherine waited for Anne to acknowledge her as Queen of England, it was bad enough that the woman had the gall to enter her chambers uninvited and dismiss her ladies but she refused to speak to the older woman unless she curtsied. Anne arched an eyebrow at Catherine mockingly before sketching a mock curtsy, barely more than a flick of her skirts. "Lady Anne," Catherine acknowledged putting a subtle stress on the lady portion of Anne's title.

"Your Majesty," Anne said an edge of mocking coloring her words. "That tiara is not one of the official jewels of the Queen and I forbid you to wear it."

Catherine got to her feet anger starting to boil in her veins, "You forbid me," she said scandalized. "I am the queen of England you can't forbid me anything."

Anne stepped closer her hands moving almost as if she itched to remove the crown by force, "That crown was made for me, I gifted it to my daughter for her coronation and it will remain in the jewelry closet until such time either my granddaughter is crowned queen," a mocking smile curved on Anne's lips as she shot a disdainful look at Catherine's still flat belly, "or provided you actually bare a son, a girl with Pembroke blood once again sits on the throne. It is the Pembroke tiara and will only be worn by Pembroke queens not by some upstart French princess playing at being queen."

Henry entered the room silently unheralded by any frivolities; he'd been alerted by one of Catherine's ladies that his former mother-in-law and his wife were arguing again. Initially he'd assumed that the disagreement was over the wreaths Anne had ordered to be made up for the royal females and had planned a whole speech up on how Anne couldn't order his wife to wear the Christmas wreath and while it had been a good thought Catherine didn't need to match Anne and Melissa then Henry saw the crown his wife was wearing. A fresh spurt of grief welled up in his chest god would her loss never stop hurting he wondered. Joan had been gone nearly four years and still little things like her favorite jewelry, holiday, and scent would reach up and make it feel like he'd only lost her yesterday. "Lady Penhurst," Henry called alerting the two women to his presence as one of Catherine's ladies stepped forward and curtsied to her king. "Assist my wife in the removal of the Pembroke crown and find a suitable headdress for her, perhaps the wreaths that Princess Anne was so thoughtful to have made up for the royal ladies."

The lady curtsied again and made to move towards the Queen who was looking at her husband flabbergasted, "Henry," she started to speak to plead, the crown was gorgeous and went so well with her dress just because it had once belonged to the Pembroke women didn't mean that it shouldn't be included in the royal jewels now, but there was a look in her husband's eyes that she was starting to learn would not bode well for her if she argued so instead she curtsied and sat back down to allow Lady Penhurst to remove the crown. One of her other ladies had left on a run to find the Christmas wreath to replace it with. Once removed the crown was handed reverently to Anne making Catherine scowl before she quickly schooled her features she couldn't get over how much support Anne had even among her own ladies who were supposed to be loyal to her first and foremost.

Once the crown was safely in her hands Anne dropped a small curtsy to her former son-in-law. "I will have this sent to Pembroke immediately your majesty." Henry nodded and with a wave of his hand dismissed Anne. Anne exited just as the lady sent to retrieve the Christmas wreath returned.

Once Anne was gone Catherine focused on her husband once again wondering if she could cajole him into supporting her or at the very least punishing Anne for the disrespect shown to her England's Queen. Yet Henry merely shook his head and left her chambers before she could so much as say a word.

* * *

><p>1422<p>

The bells rang out across England, the Queen had given birth to a son, after six years there was finally a Prince of Wales again. Feelings amongst the people however were mixed, 12 year old Princess Melissa had been Princess of Wales for the past six years and they loved her perhaps if the boy had been born to good Queen Joan the people might have felt easier about the new prince displacing their beloved princess but the new child had been born to Queen Catherine the French princess their king had married as part of a peace treaty.

It didn't help matters that the king had fallen ill shortly after the birth of the prince leaving the people to fear that he would die while the prince was in his infancy leaving the not well loved Queen Catherine with regency or at the very least control over the young prince. Most of all the people feared for their beloved Princess, it was no secret that the Queen and Princess didn't get on. Rumors had flooded the town after Christmas as news of the fight between Princess Anne and Queen Catherine reached the people, all the common people had silently and smugly smiled at each other when the word going round said that their king had backed their princess over his foreign born wife. No the common people had no love for their queen and to be perfectly honest she had no love for them.

Less than a few months later the common people's fears were realized when their king died leaving their new king only a few months old. The people breathed a sigh of relief when John of Bedford the king's brother was named as regent rather than the queen. The duke of Bedford would protect his niece from her stepmother the people were sure of it, they didn't count on the fact that John would spend most of his time in France leaving his weaker willed brother Humphrey, Duke of Gloucester in charge of England.

* * *

><p>There you have it the short reign of Henry V. Next up will be the reign of Henry VI and I'm not sure yet if I will split the chapter into two parts or not one thing is for certain Henry VI's chapter split or not will be the longest of the chapters as it will include the war of the roses. You actually see small tidbits of it in this chapter. Reviews are my addiction please feed it any review gets a preview of the next chapter.<p>

**P.S.** Anyone willing to be my beta please let me know by review or pm.


End file.
